As You Wish
by IngeniumNoctuam
Summary: Sirius Black finds himself falling for Remus Lipin, a new sixth year student. Remus tries to find his place in this new world. Secrets, romance, friendship, and Princess Bride references. RL/SB Wolfstar


Sunday, September 5

"Haven't seen that bloke before. Who is he?" Peter asked over the loud commotion of the train station, pointing to a figure in the crowd.

"Who?" Sirius asked, straining to see this individual.

"I don't know that tall one over there looks about our age, pale, scars, brown-ish hair," Peter described vaguely, not entirely interested in the newcomer.

"I see him," Sirius murmured, his comment went unnoticed. Sirius was dazed by this boy, where Peter saw just another bloke Sirius saw beauty. He saw elegant hair that fell fetchingly across the forehead, pale skin with interesting scars all over, and a form that exudes tall dark and handsome. His mouth watered.

"No clue who he is," James said brushing it off.

Sirius was having a rather difficult time brushing it off as his friends had done. Sirius reveled in the allure of this newcomer. He couldn't look away much less breath.

James and Peter picked up their bags and started heading to the train. Two steps in they realized Sirius was just standing there eyes glazed, gaze fixed on the stranger.

"Stop staring like a weirdo," James snapped, breaking his reverie.

"Right, sorry lets go," Sirius apologized breathlessly. He was not in any way a believer at love at first sight, but attraction was a whole new thing.

Right before entering the train Sirius saw an unmistakeable glimpse of black hair and turned. He pretended what he saw didn't hurt just a little.

Remus Lupin did not notice the stares of the other students and passionate ogling by one Sirius Black.

Currently he was speaking to his worried mother, "Promise me you'll be safe," she pleaded cupping his cheek with her hand and looking up at him sadly.

"Always," he responded looking down at her, "I have to go, I'll write you."

"Good... I love you Remus," she said, then hugged him and stepped back.

Remus looked over at his father then back at his mother, "I love you both."

"Stay out of trouble," his father instructed.

"I will."

Remus collected his bag and bordered the train venturing one last glance at his teary eyed mother and father.

"I know he'll be fine Lyall," Hope said wearily walking away from Remus, "it's just I worry, he is a quiet boy you know. It's hard enough for him to make friends... This secret weighs on him too, I can see it not only by the grey hair but also in the eyes, he's a weary soul, so young."

"Hope," her husband reassured, "he'll be fine, Dumbledore knows what he is doing and he seems like a nice fellow. He let a werewolf into his school, not many other people would do that, I think this could be a real jumping off point for Remus."

Remus' parents exited platform nine and three quarters and ceased their conversation. It went unspoken that Remus may not be able to get a job even with this education.

The train ride was uneventful for Remus. He found a quiet, secluded compartment and sat with a good book. He was joined by a few third year girls, who he never spoke to and in return they kept their chatter hushed.

"It's going to be great," James concluded after running through the pranks they had planned for the slytherins.

The boys currently sat in their own compartment filled with sweets and diagrams of their plans.

"Cheers," Sirius said holding up a chocolate frog. The others did the same and they all ate in peace for a while.

"I bet this will attract the attention of the ladies," James hinted, nudging Sirius.

"Suppose," Sirius said vaguely.

"Sirius doesn't need help attracting attention from the ladies!" Peter joked.

"I know, lucky bastard got brains and good looks!" James needled and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Maybe you'll even get the attention of one Miss Evans," Sirius eluded. The distraction worked and James once again started talking about how much he loved Lily Evans and how she would soon fall victim to his charm. Sirius sighed and sat back, this year was going to be challenging.

James later left to a Perfects meeting, leaving Sirius and Peter in the compartment.

"Did you see your brother at the train station, Sirius?" Peter asked after Sirius' brooding became unbearable.

"Yes, he was just completely, utterly fine. He was the same. I bet he doesn't even miss me! They even patted his head! Can you believe that, such affection!" Sirius ranted, voice growing in volume.

"I know he missed you. Brothers, no matter what, always love each other."

"When'd you become such a softie?"

"Girls like a sensitive guy."

"No they don't Peter."

Peter scoffed, "Like you would know."

Sirius shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.

A clinking of glasses brought everyone to a silence, Dumbledore calmly stood up in front the Hogwarts population and addressed the students.

"It is my honor to welcome you to another year of school," a few claps and cheers rang out before the headmaster continued, "If you are new this year, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. There is a new sixth year student joining us, please show him a warm welcome."

Oh think God he didn't say my name, Remus thought, blushing from that little bit of attention.

"Hey, I bet he's the guy you were staring at like a weirdo," James whispered not realizing Remus was two seats away.

"Oh that's nice," Remus mumbled with no intention of being heard, but being heard anyway. James and Sirius both heard and shot their heads over to his direction.

"I wasn't staring like a weirdo!" Sirius quickly defended, a little too loudly, catching the attention of those in close vicinity.

"So just casually staring then?"

James and the rest listening burst into laughter completely disregarding the welcome speech.

"Har, bloody, har," Sirius pouted a little put off.

"Oh, ignore that big prat, I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you. This is Sirius 'Drama Queen' Black and that," James said pointing across the table, "is Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Us three, we're pretty much the Kings of Hogwarts, we call ourselves the Marauders."

"I feel like I should bow."

"You should," Sirius spat still sulking.

Remus raised an elegant eyebrow and James and Peter shook their heads.

"Sirius, shut up, stop being a right prat, and listen to the speech," James ordered.

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, but did as he was told. He would defend, if anyone asked, that it was not because James told him to but because he was going to do that anyway. Punks don't follow orders.

"Sorry about him. Besides being a tad arrogant he's nice enough."

"It's alright. Are you all in sixth year?"

"Yup," James answered, now sustaining a conversation over the person between them, "I expect we'll all be dorm mates. Word to the wise, Peter snores, keep your curtains shut."

"Will do."

"Oh for the love of," the unfortunate soul between the two said and got up. Remus and James shrugged and scooted closer.

"So you're a Gryffindor, huh?"

"That's what they tell me."

"There are a few things you ought to know then. This house is the best, we have the best quidditch team, the best mascot, and of course the most exciting people. Slytherins are the worst, they are all slimy gits as far as I'm concerned. The other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, are alright but don't under any circumstances ever, ever-"

Suddenly the room burst into applause, swallowing whatever important advice James had to say.

"Good to know," Remus muttered sarcastically, though his comment was totally drowned out by the crowd. All at once food appeared and everyone started grabbing what they desired. Remus, unfamiliar with Hogwarts customs, foolishly grabbed for a roll only to get his hand stabbed with a fork by a third year. Slightly scandalized, he held his bruised hand to his chest.

"This is sort of a bad first impression, I know, but honestly people aren't so bad here," James promised, handing Remus a roll.

"Yeah, I've met some fairly decent people, yourself included. This really nice red head-"

James immediately perked up, "Lily Evans?!"

"That would be the one, I'm guessing you know her."

"Know her, I've been in love with her since third year!"

"That's intense. You know what, she was ranting about a black haired troublemaker with glasses who has been harassing her, that wouldn't happen to be you?"

"It all depends on you definition, I call it gazing she calls if stalking, I call it proclaiming my love she calls it harassment."

"Yes, those are practically the same thing."

Peter, who had been listening, started laughing, "That's what we keep trying to tell him, but no matter how many times she curses him into next week he still loves her."

"Or however many times I tell him I absolutely despise him," came Lily's voice behind James, who nearly died of heart failure.

Remus looked up and smiled pleasantly, "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, glad I could help you map the place out," Lily responded pleasantly, "I was just making sure James here wasn't corrupting you."

"Nope, virginity and dignity still intact."

"Ha! You're a virgin!" Sirius announced triumphantly, as if it were some great insult or a piece of leverage over Remus he had been searching for.

Everyone around them quieted down and looked at Sirius strangely. Remus' face turned red at its own volition. James was the first to recover his wits, "I hate to break this to you but so are you Sirius."

Everyone who was in listening range doubled over into laughter, even Remus, who was glad the attention was no longer on him.

Sirius was not in a good mindset at that moment, he had an irrational grudge against Remus. It may have to do with the fact he realized he was ridiculously attracted to this new boy and had made a fool of himself. Also seeing his brother even for a second was never fun for him.

"Ignore Sirius, he's not worth worrying over," Lily advised slipping into the seat next to Remus and piling food on her plate.

"He's really not that bad," James defended, "I just don't know what's wrong with him right now."

Remus just shrugged and focused on his food for a bit along with everyone else.

"I have a question," Peter chimed, breaking the silence, "Why did you come to Hogwarts just now? I mean why weren't you here first through fifth year?"

"I got sick a lot as a kid and wasn't well enough to travel so far. My mom's a bit overprotective so she kept me home and home schooled me. I don't get sick as often now, though every once in a while it still comes up, so she let me come," Remus explained. He had practiced that explanation, even researched some possibilities for his illness in case any one asked.

"What do you have?"

Remus was about to answer Peter but luckily Lily stepped in, "Peter, you can't just ask people what their chronic illness is! Sorry, don't answer that."

"Lilyflower your diplomacy is astounding," James cooed.

"And here I thought we were about to have a decent conversation for five minutes."

"Lily, if you just succumb to my advances then we wouldn't need to bicker like this all the time," James reasoned. The conversation, which rapidly turned into an argument, was dragged away from Remus, much to his relief. The less he shared, he reasoned, the better. Peter looked on with warped fascination despite hearing almost exactly the same argument for years. Sirius stabbed his food with his fork and sulked, his eyes wandering over to Remus every so often.

"It's too bad you're not a Perfect Remus," Lily wailed walking to the dorms from the feast. The self proclaimed Marauders had mysteriously disappeared after the feast leaving the two to chat.

"If James is the other Perfect and what you tell me about him is true then I think they might make some immediate changes," Remus assured.

"That should be more comforting," Lily sighed, "Anyway I have to go take car of some first years and go to a Perfect's meeting, it was really nice meeting you! If you ever need help or a friend I'm here."

"Thanks."

Remus tried not to think about the people staring at him as he walked through the common room to his dorm. In the dorms he looked around at the beds and discerned his was the one by the window. It was hard not to think that the bed was too soft and the clothes he bought second hand too ugly; that he didn't belong. He dropped his bag and sighed.

Smoking a cigarette he lit with no wand he stared out at the scenery of his temporary home. The window he opened gave entry to a calm autumn breeze and the last dying rays of sunlight illuminated the majestic scenery.

Caught up in his thoughts standing next to the open window he almost didn't notice the entry of his roommates. They were giggling and when the door was finally closed behind them they burst out laughing.

"Oh... We... Are kings," James gasped in between laughs.

"We've out done ourselves," Peter said shaking his head and chuckling. Remus observed them passively with no comment, still standing by the open window.

"You'll never believe what we did!" announced James triumphantly once the laughter had ceased.

Remus looked at them condescendingly and said shortly, "Pray tell," taking another drag of his cigarette.

Ignoring the slight rudeness James explained, "We charmed all the slytherin's beds so that tomorrow when they wake up they'll have snakes wrapped around their legs!"

Remus gaped, cigarette held daintily between his two fingers, "That's advanced, how did you manage to get all the beds? There must be at least a hundred." Remus rested his weight against the wall and pressed the joint to his lips.

If Sirius Black didn't know it before he knew it now, he was not straight. He certainly found Remus Lupin attractive.

Brushing it off Sirius explained, "We just went into every dorm and cast a mass charm, not a charm on each bed specifically."

"Then how do you know it will work for every bed?"

James, Peter, and Sirius all peered at him. Remus waited patiently, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What do you mean?" James finally queried.

"Well, if you only cast one it stands to reason that only one set of snakes will appear, or one snake if a single wraps around both legs."

"Oh," Peter said realization dawning on him.

"Oh," James and Sirius echoed.

"I could be wrong," Remus offered by way of encouragement, though everyone in the room would agree he was probably right, "Maybe depending on the specifics of the spell it could work."

Peter scurried over to the trunk and pulled out the spell book, his pudgy fingers flipping through the pages until he found it. The three crowded around the book and squawked.

"How did we miss that," James groaned.

Remus shrugged, he didn't want to rub salt in the wound.

"I guess we assumed that it was bed specific so it would just latch on to every bed but I don't think that's right," Peter deduced sadly.

"Our reputation is ruined," James sighed dramatically.

Sirius' eyes gleamed as he tried to think of a new prank that would make everyone forget about their mishap tomorrow morning, "It's too late to do any of the good pranks."

Thirty minutes, seven sheets of scratch paper, two cigarettes, and one frustrated kick to a bed post later and they weren't any closer to coming up with anything. Remus closed the window after tossing his second cigarette butt out and made a thoughtful noise. The others conversation had derailed completely into nonsensical exclamations and arguments.

"Turtles!" Peter squeaked as if this concept was somehow revolutionary.

"No one else is scared of turtles like you mate," James told him forlornly falling back onto his bed.

"But what if-"

"No."

"Ok."

The three sat in silence as Remus mulled over offering his suggestion, but something about the smirk he was trying to cover must have given him away because the three were immediately upon him.

"You thought of something!" Peter shouted accusingly with wide eyes, pointing to Remus. James popped upright and stared unwaveringly at Remus. Sirius nearly broke his neck shooting his head in Remus' direction, the room was dead silent.

Turning to face his audience Remus decided to play it cool and offer bread crumbs to the whole story.

"Maybe."

"Tell us," all three demanded in sync.

"We'll have you ever dealt with pixies before?"

They all exchanged curious glances and then turned to their new roommate, smiling and nodding for him to continue.

"Well they are nasty things, they are easy to conjure but impossible to control."

"How does that help us?" Sirius spat, impatient with the story telling.

"You can, however, bond them to people for a certain amount of time."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked this time.

"The little pixie will fly around the head of the victim making annoying noises for however long you want."

Realization dawned on all three faces at the same time, "Explain the logistics," James ordered, so Remus did. By the end of fifteen minutes plans were laid, tomorrow every single member of the slytherin house would have a pixie comrade for the day. All that they had to do was point the spell at their table during breakfast and wait.

"Remus, I love you," James swooned, groveling at his feet.

"That's nice James," Remus said and patted his head before disentangling his legs from James' arms.

"I can't believe we haven't thought of that," Peter mused getting ready for bed.

"We planned that prank all summer, doing research, perfecting our entrance to their dungeons, and you found a loop hole in two seconds!" James proclaimed excitedly, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Hmm," Sirius hummed noncommittally. James shot him a glare, Peter didn't notice, and Remus pretended not to notice.

"Hey Sirius, come help me in the bathroom real quick," James said scathingly gesturing for him to follow. Once int the bathroom James fixed Sirius with a pointed look, "What is your problem? Remus has been nothing but nice and quite frankly awesome and you've been nothing but rude!"

"If you love him so much why don't you just make him your new best friend," Sirius retorted icily.

"Is that what this is about? I'm not going to replace you, you'll always be my best friend, even when your being an utter berk. We can make new friends can't we?"

"Of course! I just think... He rubs me the wrong way is all. He seems, I don't know, aloof, like he's hiding something."

"Have you met yourself? You are so arrogant and full of yourself your practically floating compared to him. Besides I'm sure he just needs to warm up to us a little. He was homeschooled, you know, it can't be easy to go from no one to a ton of other kids. Someone being unreasonably mean probably doesn't help either."

"You're such a mother hen."

"Thank you, now let's go make a better first impression, yeah?"

"Fine."

Sirius did not say out loud that he was a tad sexually frustrated.

When they re-entered the dormitory they found both boys in their pajamas playing chess on Remus' bed, the muggle way.

"He's never played the wizarding way before, can you believe it?" Peter asked not looking up from the game he was deeply immersed in. Remus just shrugged and moved his knight, taking Peter's rook.

"He might take your crown Peter," James warned, only rattling the prices a little bit as he plopped down on the bed next to Remus.

"All part of the plan," Peter assured distractedly.

"Sure," Sirius droned as he too sat on the bed. Minutes ticked by in silence as everyone's eyes stayed steadfastly fixed in the game. There was a faint but lingering smell of cigarette smoke that permeated the air.

"No," Peter whimpered at long last. Remus sat back on his pillows and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Good game," he said.

"No longer the undefeated champion," James reveled in awe.

"I knew this day would come, I just always thought it would be me," Sirius admitted, still smiling proudly at Remus.

"Merlin, I'm tired," Peter yawned and got up.

James smiled at Remus, "I think we're going to be good friends."

The room was dark and Remus could hear the steady breathing of his three new roommates, possibly friends. He realized he was pathetic for not being able to sleep and even more pathetic because this was his first night in his life not sleeping in his own home. He thought about how well today had gone, he had acquaintances at least, though he never liked to assume anyone liked him or was his friend.

He rolled over onto his side and opened his bed curtains a crack to see out the window. The moon was coloring the campus in iridescent white and made everything look eerie. Nothing moved and for a moment Remus could have sworn the Earth stood still, but then the breathing continued and all was as it should be. He had never had friends his age and wasn't sure if he was behaving right but he figured based on the reactions he was doing well enough. Try to be yourself, his mothers words echoed in his head as he replayed the day's events.

He felt the tug of tears in his eyes but refused to give in, he missed his parent, his home, his books. Despite his new blossoming friendships, he felt lonely.

Sirius lay awake a while listening to the breathing around him, everyone was asleep but Remus. Remus, that was where Sirius' problem lay.

Sirius tossed and turned a bit more, trying to sleep and calm the whirlwind of thoughts about Remus. He couldn't stop thinking how attractive he found the boy. How gorgeous he looked smoking the cigarette, something about care free smoking was so hot. Shaking his head violently Sirius exited his bed to go get some water and clear his head. He repeated to himself over and over that he would not show his feelings towards Remus. He has spent five years pleasantly ignoring any slight feelings towards the male population, but Remus was overwhelming. The problem was he had never been so attracted to someone before. No, he would need more than a drink of water.

Monday, September 6

The next morning laughter could still be heard as the first class started and every slytherin, despite the teachers best efforts, still had a pixie swirling around their heads. The snake plan had been unsuccessful as Remus had predicted and the collective school blamed it on Marauder wanna-be's.

"Brilliant!" one third year exclaimed as he walked by the three pranksters. His friends nodded in agreement, their eyes wide and excited in awe.

"Do any of you feel guilty that Remus isn't getting any of the credit even though we pretty much owe all of this to him?" Peter asked nonchalantly as they walked to transfigurations, their first class.

"No, he seems like a behind the scenes type of guy," James reasoned, "Perhaps Remus can help us with more pranks."

"What are you three on about?" Lily interrupted angrily, walking up next to them, "Don't soil his reputation by making him affiliate with miscreants such as yourselves."

"Yeah, OK Lily," Sirius mocked.

"I'm serious."

"No I'm Sirius."

Lily huffed and stomped off searching the halls for Remus. He wasn't far ahead, his eyes wandering the architecture and paintings, taking in every detail.

"Word to the wise Remus, don't get involved with those three," Lily griped as greeting, startling Remus.

"You mean to tell me that I shouldn't get involved with your three favorite people in the world?"

Lily smirked, "I don't hate them that much, but that's beside the point. They say they should think you for something, care to elaborate?"

"I may have pointed out a fatal flaw in that snake prank of theirs and helped them come up with a short notice scheme."

"No! Remus I had faith in you!" Lily reprimanded though there was a hint of pride, "They didn't swear you to silence about their failed prank did they?"

"No, free ammunition."

"Alice!" Lily called beckoning a perky girl their age over to walk with them, "You have got to hear this!"

As Lily retold the story, only slightly more exaggerated, Remus ventured a glance behind him. The three were basking in the praise being shouted at them throughout the hall. Seeing their smug faces Remus couldn't hep but think a kick off their thrown would do them good.

"Remus, that is truly amazing!" Alice shrieked, "I have to tell everybody!" With a flurry of robes she was gone, running down the hall, flailing her arms about.

Students slowly trickled into the transfigurations classroom and Lily and Remus easily found a seat together near the front. Somehow Peter, James, and Sirius managed to get into the classroom right as class began, despite being within throwing distance minutes before. They sat at the back and pretended not to pay any attention, even though this year, being in advanced classes, they were most certainly going to work hard.

The rest of the day went by in a jumble of teachers explaining the curriculum, passing out assignments, and assigned seats. Remus was slightly dazed and overwhelmed when lunch came around. Lunch also meant the opportune time for rumor spreading and by the time it was through everyone knew of the Marauders shame.

"What have you done!" Sirius bellowed, pulling Remus into an alcove before class.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," Remus leered condescendingly, sarcasm and condescension were always his bets defense mechanisms.

"We are the laughing stock of the entire school! I know you told someone about the secret because Peter and James wouldn't tell!"

"What secret?" Remus liked to pretend to be unperturbed and aloof but he was actually getting slightly intimidated.

"About our failed prank!"

"I just told Lily."

Suddenly, as if from no where James and Peter appeared.

"What did you tell her?" Sirius spat viciously leaning in closer to Remus.

"The truth."

All three exchanged a glance and James pulled Sirius back.

"We have a reputation to maintain, don't mess it up," Sirius warned.

"If it weren't for me it would be even more messed up, at least you have one good prank under your belt."

"He's got a point Sirius, besides its not like we swore him to secrecy," James cut in stepping in between a fuming Sirius and annoyed Remus.

Sirius sent one last glare and then swept off. Being up close to Remus made him realize how beautiful his eyes were, they were a unique shade of brown, like honey or amber, that Sirius had never seen before. He loved it. They looked even more lovely when they were enlarged, surrounded by long, dark eyelashes. His mind automatically put those eyes in other, less innocent, situations.

To say he was indignant was and understatement, Remus was not sure how to process this new situation. He decided he would handle it like anything else in his life he didn't like, ignore it and repress it. He would go out of his way not to be with any of those three and just be friends with Lily and graduate and pretend it never happened. He sighed and shook his head as he entered the classroom, of course that wouldn't work, they're roommates and they have almost every class together, instead he would be friendly but distant. Lily waved him over and decided to heed her warning and not affiliate with those three.

Remus was an introvert so the entire day of being surrounded by people wore him out. Plus the full moon was coming up in two days and his body became weak, as usual, the added excitement not helping. Currently he lay in his bed reading a book, and that's where he planned to stay the rest of the evening.

"Rematch?" Peter asked holding up the chess set.

"Maybe not tonight, I'm exhausted. You do this everyday for a year?" Remus inquired putting his book down.

"You'll get used to it," Peter assured. Remus gave a warm, but strained, smile and returned to his book. Peter was slightly confused but didn't say anything as he left.

For two days Remus was able to follow in that fashion.


End file.
